


Did I Do Good?

by plexusfiend



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plexusfiend/pseuds/plexusfiend
Summary: A drabble I had to get out.
Kudos: 12





	Did I Do Good?

He felt himself being lowered from the harsh, cold metal. It took a moment, as little bits and divots from the water tower were still piercing his skin.

It didn’t matter to him, he didn’t really have any sensation anymore. 

His vision was blurry, but he could still make out his friends faces. 

Or the one that was left. Polnareff and Mr Joestar were missing. 

“Ka..yoi..?” Someone called to him, but it was so hard to make out. “Ca.. you hea.. ..e?”

He thinks he nodded, or maybe his brow furrowed, because they continued. “I..s gon..a be oka..” 

Kakyoin tried his hardest to get his eyes to focus, and when they finally did, they met Jotaro’s watery blue ones. He smiled a bit, relief washing over his body at the sight of his friend’s familiar face. “Jo..”

“You’re gonna be okay.. The foundation is on their way and- and once they get here, they can give you and jiji first aid.” Jotaro was in denial, of course. A natural reaction to trauma. “Then we can go pick up Polnareff and go home. All of us.”

He wasn’t sure what had happened to Polnareff and Mr Joestar, but at least they had a chance. 

Kakyoin knew better for himself, but it felt nice to pretend. 

“What do you think the school’ll say.. once we get back..?” He slurred, vision blurring in and out again. “I bet they’ll give us detention..”

“Y-yeah. Yeah I’m sure that’s comin’..” Jotaro laughed harshly, eyes welling up again. “Maybe we’ll be in the same room. We could keep each other company. Mom can- mom can make you lunches. I could bring them.”

Holly. If he could have, Kakyoin would’ve blushed. Maybe he considered it his first crush, or perhaps it was the only other woman he was comfortable with. She made him feel safe. “What should we do when we graduate..?” His eyes were glazed over now, and only the general shape of his friend was visible. “We could.. go to the beach..”

“Absolutely. Jiji would even pay for it.” Jotaro agreed, voice faltering and cracking as he held back tears. “And we’ll finally get you that coat you wanted.”

It was silent, just for a brief moment. Jotaro watched his friends shallow breath grow farther and farther away. The question that followed is what broke him. 

“Did I do good..?” 

“Ye-yeah.. yeah you did. We- we got him, thanks to you and Hierophant.” Jotaro nodded as he spoke, but he wasn’t sure his friend even noticed. 

“Hope my parents.. aren’t mad.. I miss them..”

He tried to stop it, but the wail that seared and bubbled in his chest finally broke free. Jotaro sobbed for the first time in years, broken and tired. “They aren’t mad!” He gasped for air, thinking about how he’ll get to go home to his mother, while Kakyoin’s parents have to attend a funeral. 

His body trembled and wracked with each sob. “We- we’re gonna go home! Both of us! We’ll sit together at lunch, and we can go to the arcade! Hell we can skip school for all I care!” It’s not fair. 

The first friend he felt like he’s had and it’s ripped away from him. 

It’s not fair. 

Polnareff was the one to find them, as Joseph, unfortunately, was still sprawled out in the streets when the foundation finally arrived. 

It took a bit of coaxing, but he finally got the boy to let go of his friend. “C'est bon, Jotaro. Je t'ai eu.”


End file.
